Mystery man?
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: Gajeel and Lily come back to Fairy Tail after a long job, but how much did they really miss? Levy seems upset and it's about... some guy! Is there a new rival for Levy's love? Everyone seems to know except these two, and they're determined to get to the bottom of it. Will they be able to find this guy? Or is there something else they don't know...?


It was a normal Magnolia day, the sun out, people walking the street. Well, there was two people who stood out in the town's crowd.

Gajeel and Pantherlily were making their way to the guild. It was a little off for them to be walking there in the late afternoon. They were usually there just before noon, but the day before was a little tiring for them.

Gajeel groaned, the heat of the sun on his face, making him uncomfortable.

"We wouldn't be so late to the guild if you didn't take a long time getting up." Lily reminded him. It was true that the Dragon Slayer's pace in the morning was a little slower than it normally was, but there was a good explanation for that.

"Not my fault." Gajeel responded. "We had gotten back from that job so late the sun was almost getting ready to rise." A yawn escaped him, his mouth opening wide and obnoxiously.

Recently, the two had wanted jobs that would give them an advantage, yet would be easy to accomplish. So they had agreed on helping to rebuild a town that was on the edge of Fiore. It was easy for Gajeel and Lily, seeing as though Lily has a bigger form to carry the equipment, and Gajeel could hammer, drill, and shape the buildings together. They had been gone for almost two weeks, but the trip could've been cut shorter.

"Well," Lily began, glaring at Gajeel a little. "Maybe we would've got back earlier if we took the train."

Gajeel tensed up a bit. It wasn't his fault he decided he wanted to walk to the town and back. Just the thought of being on one of those trains made his stomach twist. So, in order to save himself from his motion sickness, he convinced Lily to walk all the way back to Magnolia. He says convinced, but Lily felt like he was dragged.

"Shut up." Gajeel responded, looking down a little.

* * *

It wasn't until the guild was in their sights that they stopped arguing. Finally, after two weeks, they were back. Lily had wondered what they had missed while they were gone, while Gajeel was trying to prepare himself for all the noise he was about to hear. The doors opened to reveal a very lively guild.

You could clearly see Cana and Macao by the bar having a drinking contest, Mirajane refilling their mugs every once and a while. Gray and Natsu were at it again, well that was to be expected. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar, watching Gray, swooning over him.

It made Gajeel a little relieved. This place was still the same. Still, the guild was as loud as ever. It gave Gajeel another feeling, uneasy. No matter how many times he came to the guild, the loudness always caught him off guard, but he guess that what made the guild unique.

A few of the members noticed the two standing in the doorway and cheered.

"Gajeel-san!" Wendy called from another table. "I'm glad you made it back safely!" She waved heartedly.

In return, Gajeel and Lily waved back.

Carla turned away and huffed. "If you ask me, they took too long."

Lily lead the way to a table in the back, and they both sat down. It didn't seem like anything had changed, but there was, however, a group of girls that stood out. They were all by the bar area, where Mirajane would hang over the bar to hear them.

Levy was in the center, with Lucy on her right side, and Erza on her left. In front of them Juvia and Wendy had taken part of the situation. Even those two were followed by Carla, who was unknowingly leading Happy.

Lily seemed to notice the sudden commotion. "I wonder what they're talking about?" It was an out loud thought, that Gajeel acknowledged.

"Who cares?" He stated. It was probably just some girly shit that he wanted no part of. Actually, he was about to forget the whole thing, until one of the girls caught his attention.

Levy had her head resting on the table, only her blue hair being seen. There was that orange dress she wore again. It must've been her favorite, she wore it to the S-Class Exam, and to the Grand Magic Games, not that Gajeel paid any attention to it or anything. Although, he did find it odd how she wasn't reading. Normally, she would always have a book in hand, turning the pages with excitement to wonder what would happen next.

The girls muttered something to Levy, who, in return, raised her head a little. Gajeel seemed a little in shock to see her face.

She wasn't smiling, laughing, or even sternly lecturing them, something she had done to him in the past. Her mouth was in the form of a frown, her eyebrows scrunched up, making her eyes droop. It looked as though she was going to cry.

It was a face Gajeel had never wanted to see. His eyes widened, what made her like that? He couldn't even say anything, he just stared at her sorry expression. Seeing her smile would always remind him how kind she was, forgiving him for what he did, helping him escape Freed's runes, agreeing to his offer for the S-Class Exam, all of that for him to realize that even someone like her could smile around someone like him.

Lily looked in that same direction as Gajeel, seeing what had caught his attention. It was no surprise it was Levy, they had gotten very close over time. Although, seeing her saddened face, confused him. She was almost never like this.

"Do you think Levy might be feeling sick?" Lily wondered again.

Gajeel had hoped not. She shouldn't be pushing herself too much, he didn't think he had to tell her for her to know. Then a thought hit him, maybe it was because the two idiots who hung around her were gone? He took a little time to search the guild swiftly, before seeing them in his sight. They were with Nab by the request board, arguing over something.

Well if that wasn't the case, then what was?

Gajeel turned his head slightly, his ear in the direction of the group, maybe he could be able to hear something.

"Levy-chan…" Lucy's voice trailed off worryingly. "I can't stand to see you like this."

Erza nodded confidently. "I agree. I understand how you feel, so you need to find a way to get over him, and fast."

Gajeel jolted, making the table wobble. Did he just hear that right? Did Titania just say, "him"? No way, right? Who could Levy possibly be sad over?

"What did you hear?" Lily asked urgently. Even if it was none of his business, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Shut up." Gajeel hissed at him. He began leaning a little closer, to hear again.

Juvia slammed her fist on the table. "Juvia agrees. Then again, if it was Gray-sama," her eyes had a certain loving feeling. "She would feel the same as you!"

Clara sighed. "It's not like he had a choice, you know it was his job."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Levy sat up slightly. "I know, but I just wish he could've at least stayed around." Her eyes began to droop again. "But now I know I'll never hear of him again!" She wailed.

Lucy patted her back, trying comfort her troubled friend. "I know Levy, I've felt the same way. I know you'll get over him, it just takes some time."

Mirajane smiled a little, seeing Levy gathered by her friends. In the corner of her eye, she saw Gajeel paying close attention to the group. She giggled, a plan brewing in her mind.

"Maybe you should take a walk, maybe visit the bookstore. That usually cheers you up!" Mirajane said in her loud cheery voice.

Levy stood up solemnly. "I guess, maybe you're all right. I'm sure walking will take my mind off of it. Thanks." With that, she took her bag and walked out the guild.

This was the perfect chance for Gajeel to find out just what was happening. He looked at Lily and gestured to follow him. Obediently, Lily didn't refuse, instead he got up and walked along with Gajeel.

"Poor Levy-san." Wendy said, the other girls nodded.

Gajeel walked by the table. "What's the matter with Levy?"

He seemed to startle some of them, for they looked up quickly.

"Oh, Gajeel," Lucy spoke, "When did you get back?"

"A while ago, now why are you all huddled up together like gossiping old women?" He was in no mood to chat, he just wanted to know the problem.

"Well Levy-" Lucy was cut off by Mirajane.

"Poor Levy is heartbroken." She took some empty glasses and turned around, her mouth formed into a grin. She took a deep breath, the smile being concealed by a straight face. Turning back around, she gave a worried sigh.

Erza pondered Mirajane's answer for a while before agreeing. "Yes, I suppose you can call it that."

"Levy-san is so sad," Juvia joined in, "She won't even continue her readings." That explains why Levy wasn't reading today.

Lily couldn't stand to hear this. It was clear to him that Gajeel was the only one in her eyes, but was there another? "Who is this guy?"

Wendy seemed a little confused. "Well he's-" However, she was cut off by Mirajane.

"We can't say." She put her index finger over her lips, saying it's a secret. "Although what I can say is, it was someone she always enjoyed of hearing. Yet, it seems in the end, she won't ever hear of him again, so now her heart is in a twist!" She grasped her own heart and made the same face Levy was making, showing how hurt she was.

It made Gajeel sneer, yet he wasn't quite sure why. What exactly happened while he was gone?

"It doesn't matter to me." he replied coldly, turning away. "She just shouldn't be dragging other people down."

Lucy seemed a bit confused, was Gajeel not getting the message or something? "Um Gajeel, do you fully understand what's going on?" Gajeel just stared at her annoyingly, his silence was enough of an answer. "It's just that Levy-chan is-"

"So sad that she went to the bookstore in town!" Mirajane cut in, stopping Lucy from continuing her sentence.

The group just stared at her, and she went on.

"Actually, it seemed like she was so out of it, I hope nothing happens to her while she's out.." Mira placed her hand on her cheek and looked down at the ground, looking worried.

Wendy seemed to pick up on the emotion herself. "Levy-san did seem a little dazed, I hope she'll be alright by herself."

Carla crossed her arms. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's smart enough to stay out of trouble."

They all stayed silent for a while, maybe Levy _would_ be ok?

Mira still had that worried expression before she had another idea She clapped her hands together, keeping them in place. "If someone could go and check up on her it would sure ease my worries!"

She said she was worried, but her tone sure wasn't. If anything, it's like she wanted something to happen.

Gajeel scoffed and faced the other way. "I don't have time for shit like this." He stated, not even one bit of sympathy in his voice. "Come on Lily," he gestured to the Exceed, "Let's go."

Lily seemed to be the most confused out of everyone, where exactly was Gajeel planning to go? After all, they had just arrived to the guild. Was there something brewing in that iron head of his?

* * *

Erza watched as the two left the guild and a thought struck her. "Didn't Gajeel just get back from a job?"

Lucy sighed defeatedly. "I just hope nothing bad happens…" Her voice trailed off at the end. First she was worried about Levy, now she was worried that Gajeel and Lily were going to get into some trouble.

However, Mirajane was humming happily behind the bar, a grin on her face. Although no one could see, she had her back turned "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" She turned back around to face the others. "Now, who wants a drink?"

* * *

 **Well there we go, after such a** _ **long**_ **hiatus, I'm back with more Gajevy fics! So who do you think this mysterious guy that Levy is upset about is? Let me know in the reviews! You know the drill, favorite, follow, & review for more. I'll try not to take such a long time with the next chapter. See you later! **

**-Ninja**


End file.
